


Man In Uniform

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's birthday, and Blaine makes his biggest fantasy come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man In Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> GKM fill for the following prompt: Sam has a thing for Blaine in his old Dalton uniform and loves to fuck him hard while Blaine is wearing nothing but his old uniform blazer. Bonus: Blaine's hands are tied with his old uniform tie. Totally consensual, some light d/s elements are fine but not required.

Like most red-blooded teenage boys, Sam has fantasies. In his defense, not all of them are sexual, but, well,  _a lot_ of them are.

He's had the standard ones, like a hot older teacher keeping him after class to punish him; he's had the cliché ones, like Princess Leia in the gold bikini (which somehow morphed into Han Solo in a gold speedo over time, but whatever, he went with it); and he's had some weird ones, like that time he dreamt about having sex with someone in a dinosaur costume.

But lately – okay, not really  _lately_ , unless two years can be considered 'lately' – his main fantasy has been men in uniform. Or rather,  _Blaine_  in uniform; his Dalton uniform.

He doesn't know what it is about that damn dark blue uniform that gets to him, but there's just something about seeing his boyfriend dressed in it that really gets him going. It's not like he even really knew Blaine when he went to Dalton, and he'd never want him to go back there, and yet, just the thought of him in it gets Sam hard.

He thinks it's the swag - he thinks that's the right word, he'll have to ask Artie - Blaine has when he's wearing it, the confidence he exudes, the way he draws everyone's undivided attention, his cockiness.

Blaine is incredibly talented and someone people admire, but he's also extremely humble about it. But when he would perform in that uniform, lead that group of boys fearlessly, he was like a whole different person and Sam could never take his eyes off him, even then. He commanded that stage like nobody he's ever seen. Sure, he can't keep his eyes off him  _now_ , but if he could just get him into that uniform... He would do just about anything for a chance to bend Blaine over and fuck him with that damn Dalton encrusted blazer flipped over his head.

Sam has never shared this fantasy with Blaine, though. He's not sure why, he's certain his boyfriend would be sweet and understanding about it, but he's just never worked up the courage to do it. Part of him wishes Blaine would just somehow be able to read his mind and figure it out himself, but he's kept this secret too well hidden for him to do that.

* 

The thing is, Sam isn't subtle.

Sam Evans is a lot of things - kind, generous, selfless, dorky, handsome, and hung like a fucking horse – but subtle is not one of them.

There's only so many times Blaine can catch his boyfriend flipping through his old Dalton yearbook or watching old Warbler performances on YouTube or even looking through his closet before he figures out what Sam is really up to.

But once Blaine does figure it out, it's the perfect information to have tucked in his back pocket. He keeps the knowledge to himself for a few weeks, smiling knowingly everytime Sam does or says something particularly obvious, waiting for the perfect opportunity to put it to good use.

And then, before he knows it, it's Sam's birthday and Blaine knows his moment has arrived.

*

When Blaine invites him over to his house the night before his birthday, Sam kind of knows something is up. He figures his boyfriend has some kind of surprise for him, but when he walks into Blaine's room to find him decked out in his full Dalton uniform, he's sure he must be dreaming.

He has to be dreaming, because Sam still hasn't said anything about this to him. Blaine doesn't even know about his stupid fantasy of tying his hands up with his stripped tie, pushing his face into a mattress and fucking his ass hard until they both come. Which means there's just  _no way this is happening right now_.

"W-What…?"

"Happy birthday," Blaine grins, bouncing a bit on his heels in excitement at Sam's reaction. The look on the blonde's face is priceless.

Sam blinks a few times, his mouth opening and closing as he tries to form words to describe the sight in front of him. "How… How did you know?"

Blaine chuckles softly and makes his way over to Sam, closing the door behind him before walking him over and sitting him down on the edge of the bed. "You were kind of obvious, honey. I mean, you look in my closet everytime you come over." Sam's cheeks redden at Blaine's words, and he tries to drop his head, but the other boy cups his chin and tilts his head back instead, smiling down at him. "I like how obvious you are. You wear your heart on your sleeve. It's adorable."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" Blaine counters.

Sam shrugs, leaning into Blaine's hand. "I don't know, I thought it might be weird. That you'd think  _I_  was weird."

"It's not weird," Blaine assures him. "Everyone has their turns on and kinks. You think I don't love the sight of you in your letterman jacket?" Sam raises an eyebrow at that, a smirk growing on his face as he files that little tidbit of information away."Besides, you're not the first person to think I look totally dashing in this."

"You really do," the blonde agrees, his eyes roaming over Blaine's body, finally taking the time to really appreciate the view now that he's gotten over his confusion and slight embarrassment.

Blaine lets his boyfriend take in the sight for a few moments before he turns around and walks over to his computer. He makes it a point to bend over when he's clicking the mouse, giving Sam a great view of his ass in his trousers as he finds the playlist he's looking for. "Now, for part two of your birthday present."

"Part two?" Sam asks, intrigued.

Blaine smiles when he finds the list, hovering over the play button as he stands back up, turning back around to face Sam. "Well, part one was putting on the uniform. And part two, is taking it off."

And then music fills the room, a slow, sensual beat that Sam doesn't recognize, but really, the song is the last thing he's paying attention to, not with the way Blaine's strutting over to him, undoing the buttons on his blazer as he gets closer.

Once he's in front of Sam, he doesn't stop moving. His hips rock to the beat, his body moving beautifully as he slowly starts to undress. He kicks off his shoes first, and then it's the blazer, tossed carelessly aside as he starts to work on the white collared shirt. Sam's eyes drift away just long enough to take note of where the blazer lands before they're glued back to Blaine's body, tracking every rhythmic movement.

As an experienced stripper, he'd have to give Blaine about a seven and a half out of ten for his form, but what he lacks in technical skill, he more than makes up for in sexiness and swag –that  _is_  the right word, he asked Artie – and by the time Blaine is in nothing but his tie and, oh god, a pair of tight, navy blue briefs with the name Dalton written on the ass, Sam can't control himself any longer.

"Come here," he growls, wrapping his fingers around Blaine's loosened neck tie and pulling him onto his lap and into a hungry kiss. The music fades even more into the background as they kiss, all tongues and teeth, swallowing each other's moans as Blaine manages to rearrange himself so that he's straddling Sam.

They kiss for what seems like hours, until Blaine's lips move from Sam's and over to his clenching jaw, sucking, licking and biting a trail down to his neck as the blonde's hands slide down his back to cup his ass cheeks over his underwear. Sam squeezes and pulls Blaine closer, rutting their covered crotches together as Blaine marks the smooth skin of his neck.

It doesn't take long until Blaine is tugging at Sam's shirt, his lips reaching the collar and needing more skin to ravish. He pulls back just enough to pull it over Sam's head and then he's right back to it, kissing down his collarbone and towards his chest. But before he can get to those cute nipples he loves so much, Sam's standing up, lifting his weight effortlessly as he spins around and then drops Blaine into the spot he was just occupying.

Blaine doesn't even blink at the position change. His eyes are level with Sam's crotch and his hands automatically reach for his bulge, palming his boyfriend's erection through his pants. Blaine only manages to get his zipper down before Sam Is pulling away out of his reach and bending over to pick something up off the ground. He turns back to Blaine with a big smile and his Dalton jacket in his hands.

"I want you to wear this," he tells Blaine, shoving it in Blaine's hands.

Blaine looks at his blazer in confusion and then back up to Sam. "You want me to put my clothes  _back on_?"

"Just the jacket," Sam explains, taking it out of Blaine's hands and pulling it around his back, waiting until Blaine takes over and finishes putting it on himself. "You're always wearing the jacket in my fantasies."

That makes Blaine smile and he nods his head, fixing the blazer until it's on properly, the material feeling rough against his bare skin without a shirt between them. Once he's settled, he looks back up at Sam looming over him and almost melts at the desire he sees in piercing green eyes. He realizes this isn't just a kink for Sam, this is something he's been dreaming about for who knows how long, and he has the power to make it everything he imagined.

"What else do I do to you in your fantasies?" he asks seductively, curling his hands around the back of Sam's thighs and pulling him closer, until he's standing between his legs.

"You give me the best blowjob of my life." Sam licks his lips and finishes undoing his jeans, leaving them undone and letting Blaine pull them down his legs, his cock springing free as his underwear is pulled down along with them. Before Blaine can grab hold of him, Sam stops him, twisting his hips away from his reach. "But you don't use your hands. Put them behind your back."

A shiver runs down Blaine's spine at the commanding tone in Sam's voice and he eagerly does as he's told, folding his arms behind his back and locking them there, waiting for further instruction. Sam doesn't say anything else, just grips his hard shaft and pulls it closer to his body, wordlessly letting Blaine know what he wants him to do first. Blaine doesn't hesitate for a moment, tilting his head and leaning forward, going straight for Sam's balls.

Sam lets out a whimper as Blaine sucks one of his balls into his mouth, his head falling back and his eyes catching a glimpse of the ceiling before they flutter closed. He slowly starts to stroke himself as Blaine focuses on his balls, the strength of his sucking making noises loud enough to be heard over the low rumble of the music behind them. Blaine's mouth feels all warm and wet around his balls, and Sam's hand starts moving faster up and down his length, his knees wobbling just a little from the pleasure.

Blaine works the testicle in his mouth, softly grazing the sensitive flesh with his teeth before soothing it with the flat of his tongue, and then pulls away and gives the other one the same treatment, sucking and licking and driving Sam wild. He knows he's going good by the way Sam's leg is twitching, and it's a struggle for him to keep his hands behind his back. He's used to stroking Sam's cock while he works his balls, and it feels really weird to only use his mouth.

It's not long until Sam needs more, and he's tugging at Blaine's hair, pulling him away from his balls and guiding his aching cock into his warm mouth instead. Blaine starts with the tip, wrapping his lips around the mushroom head and running his tongue along his slit, teasing Sam just the way he likes it before he starts swirling it around his whole head, slowly sliding his lips further down his shaft and taking more of Sam's cock into his mouth.

Sam sighs as his length is slowly encased in wet warmth, his hand moving from Blaine's hair down to his neck, his fingers playing with the collar of the tie still tied loosely around it. Getting a better grip, Sam trials his fingers along it until he gets to the knot, slipping past it to grab onto the dangling front, pulling it up and wrapping it around his hand, giving him full control of Blaine's movements.

He's careful not tug or pull too hard, having no interest in choking or hurting his boyfriend. He just likes the way Blaine bobs up and down his cock as he moves the tie, gently guiding his pace like he's on a leash. He starts moving his hips in sync in with the tie, thrusting into Blaine's mouth as he's moving to take more of him back inside, and he moans as he feels his tip it the back of his throat over and over again, shoving as much of himself into Blaine's mouth as he can.

He watches Blaine take his cock, sees him fully submitting control, but there's still something off. He starts to take slow steps back, tugging on Blaine's tie to urge him to follow. "On your knees," Sam commands, Blaine immediately falling off the bed and stumbling to his knees, not letting Sam's cock fall out of her mouth for more than a couple seconds.

It gets harder and harder for Blaine to keep his hands in place, Sam's light tugging and thrusting hips making it difficult to stay balanced. It's a constant struggle to fight the urge to brace himself everytime Sam jerks him forward, but he makes do and concentrates solely on pleasing Sam, relaxing his jaw and wrapping his lips loosely around his size, letting his boyfriend fuck his mouth whichever way he wants.

With the jacket and tie, Blaine's mouth feels like ten times more amazing than it normally feels, and he's about to make Sam come ten times faster than usual. Sam would normally feel embarrassed at how quickly he feels his orgasm building, but he knows Blaine will understand. How many guys wouldn't blow their load a bit early when living out their deepest fantasy? Besides, they have all night long to play.

"F-Fuck, Blaine, I…" Sam groans, the jerking of his hips getting faster and sloppier. He moves his other hand to the back of Blaine's head, keeping him in place as he really ruts into his mouth, his balls starting to tighten as they slap against his boyfriend's chin. "Fuck, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come, I c-can't...  _Back_."

"What?" Blaine mumbles around Sam's cock, confused by his command. Sam loves it when he swallows his load.

"Back, pull back," Sam rushes out, dropping the tie and moving his hand to grip the base of his cock when Blaine listens, aiming it at him just as he explodes, ropes of warm cum shooting out of his slit and landing on Blaine's face before he's able to aim it where he wants, the rest of his load spraying the front of Blaine's blazer. " _Oh fuckkkkk_ ," he cries as the last drop spills out of him, dripping onto Blaine's bare thigh.

His muscles turn to jelly as his high quickly fades and he just manages to stumbles backwards into the desk chair before his knees buckle. Sam slumps into his spot, his eyes glued to his jizz slowly dripping down the material of Blaine's uniform jacket, leaving a dark trail in its wake.

Blaine watches Sam as he stares, licking his lips and around his mouth and then finally moving his hands from behind his back, bringing one up to block the cum in its path, letting some of it collect on his finger and then moving it down and smearing it over the Dalton logo patched onto the chest and then sucking the digit clean, smiling when he hears Sam let out a pathetic whimper at his actions.

"That is so fucking hot," Sam mumbles, feeling his dick twitching at the sight of Blaine on his knees in nothing but his tight underwear and his Dalton blazer stained with his cum. "It's literally the hottest thing I've ever seen. Fuck, I need to take a picture. Can I take a picture?"

They've never really done that before, Brittany and Santana's sextape mishap a bit of a cautionary tale for McKinley students in terms of sex and technology, but he wants to give Sam everything he desired tonight, and well, he's never been able to resist a request from Sam.

"Sure," Blaine agrees, reaching for Sam's pants on the floor in front of him and digging into his pocket for his phone and tossing it to Sam.

The blonde catches it and clicks through to the camera, rolling the chair closer to Blaine to get a better shot. "Take off your underwear, baby," he tells him, watching on his screen as Blaine slips off the underwear and throws them to the side, looking up into the camera as he gets back into position, cum on his face, his dick hard and standing stiff between his legs with his hands back behind him again, the jizz covered Dalton crest still in view. "That's it, you look so fucking sexy," Sam praises as he snaps a few pictures, saving them to a new ablum. "God, these are gonna be so good to jerk off to later."

While Blaine loves the idea of Sam thinking about him when he masturbates, he's getting anxious to get back into it and his cock and asshole are aching to be touched. "But what are you gonna do to me  _now_?"

Sam tears his eyes away from the screen and smirks at Blaine's obvious need. He double checks to make sure the pictures are saved before he stands up from the chair, moving it back to its place and leaving his phone on the desk before making his way back over to Blaine. "Up," he requests, waiting until Blaine is on his feet before he grabs at his tie, wiggling the knot until it's loose enough to pull it over Blaine's head. "Turn around."

"Why, what are you gonna-?"

Blaine stops midsentence when he feels Sam wrapping the tie around his wrists, tying them tightly together behind his back before roughly pushing him forward without warning, sending him face first onto his bed. "You did a good job keeping your hands to yourself with my cock in your mouth, but something tells me you'll need some help when it's your ass I'm fucking."

Blaine moans at Sam's dirty words, feeling the bed dip underneath him as Sam kneels on it, hiking his ass into the air. Strong hands rub and squeeze all over, teasing him by just barely brushing over his needy hole and twitching ballsack a few times until they finally stop where he wants them most. "Please, Sammy."

"Please what?" the blonde questions, his wet middle finger slowly descending between the crack of Blaine's ass cheeks until it reaches his hole, stopping to tracing the rim lightly to make him squirm.

"Please fuck me," Blaine begs, most of his weight leaning against Sam as he struggles to remain upright with no hands to keep him propped up on the bed. "Please, baby, I need you so bad right now."

Sam's finger starts slowly applying a little bit more pressure with each go around, until finally, he starts pressing against it, Blaine's ring of muscles giving away under the force. They both let out little noises of pleasure the second Sam's digit is inside, and their mewling only gets louder the further in Sam works his finger. He gets to the first knuckle before he pulls out and pushes back in again, getting further and further each go around until his digit is sliding in and out with ease.

Sam gets up further on his knees and places his left hand on the side of Blaine's head, pressing his face into the mattress as he picks up his pace, his finger pumping in and out of Blaine's ass at a steady pace, his butthole stretching just a little bit more each time he slams into him. He eventually gets Blaine loose enough to fit a second inside, fucking him with two fingers for a bit until he pulls out and leaves him with nothing.

Before Blaine can whine about being empty, Sam pulls his legs out from under him so that he's laying flat on his stomach and then moves behind him, half his body hanging off the bed as he lays between Blaine's legs. Once he's comfortable, he palms both of Blaine's rosy ass cheeks and spreads them enough to reveal his stretched, pink pucker, and then dives in, attaching his big lips to his hole and tonguing the entrance.

Blaine writhes around as Sam rims him, his wet tongue lapping at his sensitive hole and sending shots of pleasure from Blaine's toes up to his ears. He rubs his erection against the mattress, desperate for some friction for his cock, but it does little to dull the throbbing, and all he can do is pointlessly flex his hands in their bounds in a fruitless attempt to do anything.

Sam has to move his hands up to Blaine's waist to keep him in place, pressing his hips into the bed so he stops moving enough to poke his tongue in and out of place, fucking him with it before pulling out and tracing his rim with the tip, smirking against him as he watches his boyfriend's body visibly react to everything he's doing to him.

"Oh god, please, fuck, please, just s-stop teasing," Blaine cries, his toes curling when Sam goes in particularly deep. "Give me your dick already,  _please_."

Normally Blaine's pleading would just make Sam tease him more, but his own cock already hard again and throbbing, too, and he figures they have all night for more teasing, so instead of continuing to torture the poor boy, Sam pulls away and quickly moves to his nightstand, pulling the bottom drawer open and searching for the lube he knows Blaine hides in there.

Blaine struggles to turn his head in the opposite direction, sighing in relief when he sees Sam is getting the lube and does his best to follow his movements until he's out of sight again, reclaiming his position behind him.

"Up you get," Sam says, tugging Blaine up so that he's back on his knees again, his ass open and waiting for him. The blonde spreads plenty of cool liquid over Blaine's hole and then lathers up his cock, tossing the bottle aside as he lines himself up.

There are no assuring words tonight, no 'are you ready's, Sam just runs the tip up and down Blaine's crack a few times before he stops at his hole and starts forwards, Blaine's asshole slowly stretching around the thick head of Sam's cock until it pops inside. Once he's in, he barely gives Blaine a moment to adjust before he's sliding further inside, the lube aiding his journey in. He makes it half way before he starts pulling out, stopping when only the head remains lodged in and then returning, his cock slipping in just a bit easier the second time.

It takes about twelve run through before Sam's cock slides into Blaine with ease, but once he no longer feels resistance, he starts thrusting into him harder, making his hips meet Blaine's ass and his balls swing beneath him.

Releasing his hold on Blaine's sides, Sam moves his grip to Blaine's bound hands, grabbing tightly to his wrists and pulling on them, helping Blaine's body slam back into each of his thrusts, their skin meeting with loud, wet slaps each time they connect. It's better music to Sam's ears than whatever is playing off Blaine's computer, and each slap that echo through the room just urges him on, motivating him to rut into Blaine harder and harder and harder until his groans of pleasure are drowning out the rest of the noise.

Sam pounds Blaine's ass relentlessly, stopping just long enough to lift his wrists and flip the back of his blazer up and over his head, so the image before him is exactly what he dreamed. Once everything is perfect, Sam starts up again, this time going slower, thrusting into Blaine in long, deep strokes, making sure his entire length is buried in his tight channel before he pulls almost all the way out and repeats his motions, hitting the deepest parts of Blaine as he can, drawing out the most beautiful little moans.

"Sam-Sammy that feels, fuck, oh god, that feels so fucking good," Blaine moans, blindly wrapping his fingers around Sam's wrists so their hands are connected.

"Your ass is so tight," Sam grunts, Blaine's ass squeezing around him tighter and tighter the more he fucks him, telling him he's hitting all the right spots and pushing him closer to the edge. "Can't wait to fill it up, baby. I'm so close. Are you gonna come with me?"

Blaine tries to nod as he feels his balls starting to tighten, and he can't believe he's gonna come without even touching his dick, but everything feels so heightened tonight, he shouldn't be surprised. Sam's thrusts speed up again, and his cock keeps slamming into his prostate, one, two, three, ten, fifteen, and then, " _F-Fuckkkk_ ," Blaine cries as he starts to come, his body seizing as he starts to spurt cum, shooting ropes of it out and covering the blazer, the bedspread and his own thighs with sticky cream. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he almost falls over before Sam catches him, holding him in place as he gets a few more rounds in and then follows suit.

Sam comes hard, long and loud, releasing his load inside Blaine's ass with a deafening moan, his cock expanding in his clenching butthole around every shot of cum he shoots off into his boyfriend. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck jesus fucking, oh god!"

Blaine's cock twitches as he feels Sam's warm cum fill him, his own load already emptied and sticking to him. His body relaxes as he comes down, his asshole loosening around Sam's cock as the blonde slumps against his back in exhaustion, resting all of his weight against him for a few moments as he catches his breath. They lay curled around each for a moment before Sam carefully slips out of Blaine, unplugging his cum filled hole and then he rolls off him and falls against the bed, panting heavily.

The brunette lets him be for a moment, staying in position and waiting to see if he realizes himself before he finally reminds him. "Can you undo my hands?"

"Right, right, sorry, babe," Sam mumbles, using the last of his strength to lean up enough to undo the tie around Blaine's wrists.

"Ah, thank you," Blaine sighs once he's free, flipping over onto his back and ignoring the wet patch he lands in while stretching his arms out to relieve the sore muscles a bit.

Once he brings them back down, Sam cuddles into his side, gently taking hold and rubbing his thumb over the reddish area where the tie was. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not at all," Blaine promises, letting Sam inspect his wrists for a moment before he pulls his arms away and tries to take his stained, sweaty blazer off.

"No, no, keep it on," Sam insists, gripping Blaine's hands again before they can remove the jacket. Once he's sure the other boy won't continue, he moves his hand and trails his fingers down Blaine's chest, brushing against his sticky skin before tugging on the lapels of the jacket. "I like you like this."

Blaine can't help but chuckle. "Yes, I noticed," he says teasingly, his smile widening when he sees faint hints of pink on Sam's cheeks. He presses a series of soft kisses to his blushing face, his fingers running over his muscular back. "But, I was gonna do something totally romantic and you're kinda ruining the moment."

Sam hums at his words, the tip of his nose brushing along Blaine's jaw as he nuzzles into her. "What were you gonna do?"

"Sam," Blaine tries, fighting to keep his eyes open against the ministrations Sam's starting. "Sammy, wait, hey, listen, I'm trying to tell you something here."

Sam senses the heavy moment and pulls back, placing one more kiss to Blaine's lips before looking up into his eyes, giving his boyfriend his full attention. "Sorry," he mumbles, his fingers still playing with the blue jacket. "What did you want to tell me?"

Blaine suddenly feels a bit shy under Sam's gaze, but not enough to have any second thoughts about what he's been wanting to do for weeks. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, Blaine brushes the blonde hair out off Sam's forehead, his eyes wandering over his flushed face for a moment before he starts. "I was only gonna take my blazer off because I wanted to give it to you."

Sam's face scrunches up in confusion, and Blaine can't resist kissing the crease between his eyes. "Why would you give it to me?"

"It's a thing guys used to do at Dalton," Blaine explains, twirling strains of Sam's hair around his finger. "They'd give their blazers to the girls they were dating, you know, when they got serious."

"Like a letterman jacket?"

Blaine nods, feeling his own cheeks starting to heat up under Sam's gaze. "Like a letterman jacket," he confirms.

Sam's lips twitch up in a smile, his green eyes full of love. "Have you ever-"

"You're the first," Blaine answers before the blonde can even finish, knowing exactly what he's asking. "I've never been with anyone that I love as much as I love you, and I just, I really want you to have this. Will you take it?"

Biting his lip, Sam nods his head, rolling away just enough to give Blaine room to pull the jacket off himself before curling back inside his side, wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle as his boyfriend drapes the stained jacket over his naked back, covering the both of them with it like a blanket. Once they're settled, Blaine wraps his own arms around Sam to pull him even closer, enjoying the blissful moment.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Sam can't help but ask, "So, like, even though the blazer is mine now, will you still-"

"I'll still wear it for you," Blaine promises with a laugh, kissing Sam's forehead through his smile. "When you're good." Sam nods, a cheesy grin on his face as he stares at Blaine with adoration. "Happy birthday, Sammy."


End file.
